Tripped While on Trip
by Grey Cho
Summary: Memutuskan cuti dan menginap di kota yang jauh, Shinichi dan Shiho justru dihadapkan pada sebuah peristiwa. [AR]


Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

Alternate Reality

ShinShi if you squint

 **Tripped While on Trip**

Terkadang, apa yang dilihat melalui layar kaca nyatanya berbeda dengan kondisi sesungguhnya. Kamera seakan memiliki ilmu magis yang mampu menyulap kondisi terlihat berbeda, entah menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk. Seseorang bisa terlihat memiliki bobot tubuh lebih berat di layar kaca sehingga mengharuskan model dan selebritas berlomba-lomba menjaga pola makan, hanya mengkonsumsi sayur dan buah. Melalui manajer, mereka pun dituntut untuk berperan, bahkan ketika mereka tak sedang melakukan syuting untuk sebuah drama. Kehidupan di balik layar kaca yang gemerlap penuh praduga.

Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho bukanlah selebritas. Namun, popularitas mereka dan frekuensi keduanya muncul di televisi menyamai selebritas. Shinichi merupakan detektif nomor satu di Jepang, dengan puluhan bahkan ratusan artikel yang mencantumkan namanya dalam setiap penyelesaian kasus sulit. Miyano Shiho merupakan partner sang detektif yang menyandang gelar ilmuwan genius dan digandrung-gandrung bisa melampaui kesuksesan kedua orangtuanya. Dia menemani Shinichi dalam setiap kasus yang harus dihadapi, menggunakan otaknya untuk membantu sang pemuda.

Bagi rakyat jelata, penampilan Shinichi dan Shiho yang kerapkali tertangkap kamera itu selalui mengagumkan, hingga membuat napas tercekat jika mereka hiperbola. Shinichi selalu tampil tenang. Kendati dihadapkan dengan mayat dan sepuluh terduga pelaku, detektif satu itu tak terlihat menjatuhkan pelu satu tetes pun. Selalu, pada akhirnya, dia akan berhasil menjelaskan trik yang digunakan pelaku dan mengarahkan telunjuk pada tersangka. Shiho pun sama. Dia akan melakukan autopsi dengan tangan dinginnya itu dan menjelaskan bahan kimia apa saja yang digunakan atau kondisi yang menyebabkan kematian pada korban. Gadis itu akan menjelaskan dengan tenang, seolah membicarakan organ dari jasad orang lain sama seperti membicarakan tas bermerk model terbaru.

Publik selalu beranggapan bahwa pundi-pundi dengan angka fantastis pasti masuk ke saku keduanya dan tentu menunjang finansial yang tergolong mapan. Penggemar Shinichi selalu beranggapan sang detektif akan pergi ke mana pun dengan mobil _sport_ terbaru berwarna gelap, mengenakan mantel mahal, dan sepatu kulit yang selalu berkilau. Penggemar Shiho akan selalu beranggapan sang gadis akan selalu pergi ke salon siang-malam di sela waktunya dan mengenakan segala perhiasan mewah di seluruh tubuh. Majalah selebritas yang membuat artikel soal keduanya bahkan mengungkapkan bahwa keduanya terlihat pergi-pulang Roppongi, yang mana sesungguhnya kabar itu belum mendapat klarifikasi dari sang sumber artikel.

Seolah menghancurkan tebakan orang-orang, duo pemuda dan gadis yang usianya sudah mencapai kepala dua itu berdiri di halte, menunggu kedatangan bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sebuah kota. Adalah rahasia bahwa Shinichi dan Shiho kini menjalin kisah asmara. Kebanyakan dari penggemar masih menyangka Shinichi berakhir bersama Ran dan Shiho kini menjadi kekasih Subaru. Keliru. Kisah yang mereka konsumsi merupakan kisah basi ketika faktanya mereka berdua tak hanya menjadi partner dalam pekerjaan, tapi juga menjadi calon partner dalam kehidupan. Itulah alasan keduanya memutuskan menggunakan waktu cuti yang diambil berbarengan untuk perjalanan panjang ini. Tidak ada mobil mewah yang mereka naiki, keduanya memilih kendaraan umum untuk mengangkut mereka ke tempat tujuan. Tak ada mantel beludru keluaran terbaru ketika Shinichi hanya membiarkan jaket dari bahan _jeans_ berwarna _navy_ yang biasa dia kenakan saat masa kuliah melapisi tubuh. Tak ada sepatu kulit yang berkilau ketika yang menjadi alas kakinya adalah _sneakers_ berwarna putih dengan noda tanah sebagai aksen.

Shiho yang berdiri di sisinya memandang bosan sembari sesekali menguap lebar. Pemandangan yang tak akan disangka kameramen mana pun dan tak berhasil tertangkap kamera mana pun. Shiho yang menguap. Shiho yang mengucek matanya. Gadis itu hanya mengenakan jaket berwarna cokelat tua, celana _jeans_ hitam, dan _boots_ selutut. Ransel hitam dengan hiasan gantungan kunci pemberian Ayumi bergelantungan mengikuti gerak tubuh sang gadis. Berjalan sejauh ini di tengah padatnya jalanan tak membuat satu pun mata menyadari ada dua tokoh terkenal tengah berjalan bersama di jalanan yang mereka tapaki. Wajar. Gaya rambut Shinichi dan Shiho menjadi trend sehingga nyaris sebagian besar pejalan kaki memiliki tatanan rambut yang sama. Sulit rasanya mengenali mana Shinichi dan Shiho yang asli, mana yang bukan.

Bahkan ketika sampai di kota tujuan, tak ada satu pun yang mengenali mereka. Shiho mengerling pada penumpang di seberangnya, hanya tertutup Shinichi yang mengotak-atik ponsel dan jeda. Penumpang tersebut tengah membaca majalah dengan fotonya dan Shinichi yang terpampang sebagai sampul. Dalam foto itu, terlihat sosok Shiho yang mengenakan setelan jas yang memiliki model dan warna seperti Shinichi. Shiho duduk di kursi antik sembari memandang kamera dengan wajah serius, sementara Shinichi berdiri di sisinya dengan buku terselip di antara jemari. Sang pemuda tersenyum tipis di sana. Foto sampul tersebut menuai banyak pujian.

Sebelah alis Shiho terangkat, sang pria tampak seperti penggemarnya dan Shinichi. Namun, dia tidak menyadari sosok asli yang ada di majalah itu duduk tepat berseberangan dengannya.

* * *

"KITA TIDAK DAPAT KAMAR!" Shiho berteriak kesal pada sang kekasih. Mereka menghabiskan waktu enam jam perjalanan dengan bus, satu jam dengan taksi, dan tiga puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki. Namun, apa yang mereka dapatkan ketika sampai ke penginapan yang ada di sana? Tak ada satu pun kamar yang tersedia, padahal Shinichi mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memesan dua kamar.

"AKU SUDAH MEMESAN DUA KAMAR, SHIHO! INI BUKAN SALAHKU!"

"Oh? Jadi kau pikir kita akan tidur di luar malam ini? Genius sekali, Detektif!" Shiho menyilangkan tangan, merasa sebal dengan sikap Shinichi yang masih saja membela diri.

Entah bagaimana dua kamar yang sudah Shinichi pesan terisi. Pihak penginapan hanya memberikan uang kembali pada keduanya. Alhasil, Shiho dan Shinichi masih berdiri di depan pintu pagar penginapan. Angin semakin dingin dan langit kian gelap. Shiho menghela napas. Andai Shinichi menurutinya dan hanya pergi ke restoran atau berleha-leha di rumah, hal ini tak akan terjadi. Sulit bagi mereka untuk memperoleh cuti di antara banyaknya kasus dan kini, waktu cuti keduanya seolah terbuang sia-sia.

"AKU MAU PULANG!" Shiho berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi.

Shinichi yang terkejut refleks menarik tangan sang gadis. "DENGARKAN AKU DULU! KITA BISA MENGINAP DI TEMPAT LAIN!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU MAU MENCARI PENGINAPAN LAIN? AKU SUDAH LELAH! AKU INGIN SEGERA BERBARING TIDUR, TUAN MASOKIS!"

Agaknya, pertengkaran keduanya kian sengit sampai-sampai penduduk dan turis sekitar berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling keduanya. Shiho masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Shinichi, tapi tenaga sang detektif mencegah sang gadis beranjak ke mana , Shiho harus memukulkan tangannya berkali-kali ke lengan Shinichi dan tanpa disadari, keributan mereka memancing perhatian polisi setempat yang tengah berpatrli.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku!"

* * *

"Kalian sudah menimbulkan keributan." Seorang polisi menginterogasi keduanya.

Sial, pikir Shinichi. Sudah tidak mendapat penginapan, bertengkar dengan Shiho di pinggir jalan, kini dia harus berhadapan dengan polisi yang menginterogasinya. Menginterogasi adalah tugas Shinichi sebagai detektif. Seperti karma, kini dia merasakan rasanya diinterogasi oleh polisi yang tak mengenal siapa dia dan Shiho.

"Kekasihku ini," tanggap Shiho, "menghancurkan waktu liburan yang kami miliki. Dia tidak becus memesan kamar penginapan dan membuatku nyaris mati kedinginan."

Sang polisi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jadi itu alasan kalian bertengkar."

Polisi tersebut lantas merunduk, merogoh sesuatu dari laci meja dan meletakkannya penuh semangat tepat di depan Shinichi dan Shiho. Shiho mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa polisi ini justru mengeluarkan majalan dengan mereka berdua sebagai model sampulnya? Apakah polisi ini tahu siapa mereka?

"Lihatlah partner ini! Kalian harus mencontoh Kudo Shinichi dan Miyano Shiho! Mereka partner yang kompak! Ah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Kenapa kota ini jauh sekali dari Beika? Kaulihat? Shinichi adalah detektif panutanku. Dia sangat tenang dan berkharisma. Aku harap, kelak aku bisa bekerja sama dengannya untuk memecahkan kasus! Kemudian, yang ini Miyano Shiho. Aku sangat terpesona dengan penampilannya. Dia sangat genius dan memperoleh banyak penghargaan di bidang Sains di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Sekarang dia memiliki laboratorium pribadi dan bekerja sama dengan organisasi dari banyak negara."

Shiho dan Shinichi saling pandang. Keduanya lantas mengedikkan bahu, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kalian berdua seharusnya meniru mereka! Mereka adalah generasi emas! Mereka pasti menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membantu banyak orang, bukannya bertengkar di pinggir jalan seperti kalian!"

Selama dua jam, sang polisi terus bicara panjang lebar soal kekagumannya pada Shinichi dan Shiho tanpa tahu dua orang di depannya adalah Shinichi dan Shiho yang asli. Duo detektif dan ilmuwan itu tak banyak bicara, mereka hanya mengangguk, seolah yang diceritakan sang polisi bukanlah kisah keduanya. Meski dalam hati, mereka ingin menjerit dan berkata bahwa mereka berdua jauh lebih tahu sosok yang diceritakan. Seusainya, sang polisi mengantarkan Shinichi dan Shiho berkeliling dan menurunkan mereka berdua ke jalanan yang tak jauh dari tiga penginapan yang berdiri di antara pepohonan. Dua di antaranya sudah penuh dan keduanya harus pasrah menerima bahwa mereka akan tinggal di penginapan ketiga dengan satu kamar yang tersisa.

* * *

"Kau masih marah padaku, Shiho?" Shinichi duduk bersila di atas _futon_ , menghadap sosok Shiho yang duduk memunggunginya.

Shiho melirik pada kekasihnya dan menarik napas panjang. "Kautahu, Shinichi? Kadang aku ingin menjitak kepalamu yang bebal itu. Kau memaksaku ikut denganmu dan membuat hari liburku terasa jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding hari kerja."

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau mungkin membutuhkan udara segar di kota kecil seperti ini."

Shiho berbalik, dipandanginya sosok Shinichi yang merundukkan kepala. Sebelum Shiho bisa mengucapkan apa pun, Shinichi telah terlebih dahulu berkata, "Sepertinya, ada banyak hal darimu yang belum kumengerti."

"Aku …." Shiho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku memperkeruh suasana, padahal aku sangat paham maksudmu, niatmu membawaku sejauh ini. Aku hanya lelah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu tanpa embel-embel perjalanan."

"Shiho—"

"—KYAAAA!"

Shinichi dan Shiho terbelalak. Suara jeritan terdengar begitu nyaring dari kamar sebelah. Shinichi dan Shiho sudah paham jeritan apa itu. Jeritan itulah yang membawa mereka pada banyak kasus. Jeritan yang sangat mereka hafal.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Shinichi lekas mengambil mantel dan mengajak Shiho beranjak keluar kamar. Di samping kamar inap mereka, beberapa penghuni kamar lain telah berkumpul. Shinichi hendak mencegah salah seorang pria untuk mendobrak pintu, tapi terlambat. Sang pria bertubuh gemuk telah mendobrak pintu dan menemukan seorang perempuan menelungkup di dalam kamar sendirian. Sebuah pisau menancap di punggung sang gadis. Beberapa orang menyeruak masuk, memperhatikan jendela yang terkunci rapat dari dalam. Tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang masuk melalui pintu jendela. Terlebih, kamar tersebut terletak di lantai dua.

Salah seorang pelayan telah menelepon kepolisian dan membuat seluruh penghuni yang ada memenuhi satu kamar, merasa gelisah dengan adanya kasus pembunuhan di malam Minggu seperti ini. Shinichi tampak melirik ke segala arah dan Shiho yang memperhatikan sang kekasih tahu benar bahwa Shinichi akan berusaha menguak kasus ini.

 _Kau benar-benar seperti shinigami, Shinichi._ Shiho membatin.

Usai menunggu lima belas, sirine mobil polisi terdengar begitu bising, diikuti suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang. Tiga polisi telah tiba dan salah satunya adalah polisi yang menginterogasi Shinichi dan Shiho sesaat lalu.

"Kalian lagi. Hari ini, kalian sudah bertemu denganku dua kali," ujarnya sembari mengerutkan dahi.

Polisi lain dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Hiashi" bertanya soal awal mula mereka mendengar jeritan hingga aksi pendobrakan pintu.

"Aku mendengar suara jeritan dari samping kamarku dan bergegas keluar. Ketika aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu, pasangan ini datang." Sang pria mengedikkan dagunya pada Shinichi dan Shiho. "Pemuda itu sempat melarangku untuk mendobrak pintu, tapi aku tetap melakukannya."

Sang polisi menyentuh dagunya sendiri. "Aku mengerti. Pasangan ini datang ketika kalian sudah sampai di depan pintu dan bahkan melarang untuk mendobrak pintu. Begitu, ya."

Sang polisi mendekati Shinichi dan Shiho, mengangkat telunjuk dan mengarahkannya pada dua muda-mudi di depan.

"Kalian berdua adalah pelakunya!"

Shinichi dan Shiho terdiam. Situasi sangat hening di dalam kamar. Sampai akhirnya, keduanya membelalak dan kontan berteriak.

"APA?!"

* * *

Shinichi merasa ini adalah karma. Dia yang selalu menunjuk pelaku, kini justru dihadapkan pada posisi terduga pelaku. Beruntung, sebelum Hiashi memborgolnya dan membiarkan pelaku asli melarikan diri, polisi yang menginterogasinya sesaat lalu (polisi dengan papan nama "Ashido") menepuk punggung sang rekan.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku sempat bertemu dengan pasangan ini sore tadi. Mereka tidak memiliki kenalan siapa pun di sini dan tidak memiliki motif kuat untuk membunuh Mishima-san."

Hiashi tetap bersikukuh. "Namun, bisa saja pemuda ini berkenalan dengan Nona Mishima dan jatuh cinta. Kemudian, kekasih pemuda ini tahu dan membunuh Mishima-san. Dia bisa saja meminta kunci ganda kamar Mishima-san pada pelayan. Kemudian, karena tidak ingin kekasihnya tertangkap karena membunuh selingkuhannya, pemuda ini menutupi kejahatan kekasihnya. Mereka bersekongkol."

"Namun, teriakan Mishima-san terdengar barusan! Jika aku yang membunuhnya, teriakan itu terdengar beberapa saat yang lalu!" Shiho berusaha menjabarkan logikanya. Untuk apa dia membunuh seseorang seperti ini? Jika ingin membunuh, Shiho bisa menyuntikkan sianida dan menyusun rencana pembunuhan yang jauh lebih matang. Dia mantan anggota Black Organization dengan nama "Sherry" bagaimanapun juga.

"Kau bisa saja berpura-pura berteriak kencang, seolah yang berteriak adalah Mishima-san."

"Tunggu dulu, Hiashi. Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Kita boleh mencurigai mereka berdua. Namun, kita juga harus menyelidiki petunjuk lainnya."

* * *

Shinichi mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Analisis tiga polisi di depannya benar-benar mengada-ada. Dia dan Shiho bahkan dituduh sebagai tersangka. Ada yang janggal dalam kasus ini. Namun, apa? Shinichi menyernyitkan alis. Analisisnya mulai menemukan kebuntuan.

"Shinichi," bisik Shiho seraya menarik piyama yang Shinichi kenakan.

Pemuda bermahkota kepala hitam itu berbalik dan mengikuti arah yang Shiho tunjukkan. Seringai muncul di bibir Shinichi.

Sang polisi masih saja menganalisis kasus dan tetap mencurigai Shinichi dan Shiho. Beberapa orang mulai tak sabar dan menyuruh tiga polisi itu untuk segera digiring pergi dari penginapan. Mereka bahkan saling membisiki dan mengatai Shinichi dan Shiho dengan panggilan "pembunuh".

"Hei, Ashido-san," panggil Shinichi. "Menurutmu apa yang khas dari musim dingin ini?"

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa malah menanyakan hal itu? Kalian berdua sedang dicurigai, tahu! Jangan membuatku merasa iba pada kalian!" Pria itu bersungut-sungut menggerutu.

Shinichi menghela napas. Hiashi dan polisi lain bernama Miura masih mengumpulkan bukti di ruangan dan tetap mencegah duo "Shi" untuk beranjak ke mana pun. Bagi mereka, Shinichi dan Shiho adalah pelakunya.

Sampai akhirnya, Shiho buka suara. "Es adalah benda padat yang mencair siring dengan temperatur. Adakah yang menyadari bahwa ruangan ini sedikit panas?"

"Diam kau, terduga pelaku!" protes Hiashi.

Kudo Shinichi maju ke depan, tak terima Shiho dibentak oleh orang lain karena salah analisis.

"Pembunuhan ini menggunakan es sebagai triknya. Sang pelaku yang merupakan kenalan korban mengetahui bahwa korban akan menginap di sini. Dia menyiapkan pisau yang ditanamkan di dalam balok es dan menyimpannya di lantai tanpa diketahui sang korban. Pelaku berada di kamar korban saat itu. Ketika es tersebut setengah mencair, pelaku mendorong korban hingga punggungnya mengenai pisau yang setengahnya tidak lagi ditutupi es. Es tersebut menguap sehingga tidak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan dilakukan dengan media es. Namun, jika dilihat, darah korban bercampur dengan air. Pelaku mengunci pintu kamar korban dari luar. Sebelum pergi, pelaku meletakkan ponsel berisi rekaman suara jeritan yang waktunya telah dipasang. Ketika rekaman suara itu menyala, orang-orang berkumpul di sini dan pelaku menarik ponsel itu melalui celah di bawah pintu dengan bantuan benang yang sudah dia ikat ke ponsel."

Shinichi mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk seorang pemuda yang selama analisis Shinichi, menunjukkan wajah panik. "Hanya kau, si pelayan, yang memiliki kunci ganda dan bisa ke luar-masuk tanpa dicurigai korban."

"Oi, oi. Kenapa kau justru beranalisis? Memangnya kalian pikir kalian siapa?" Hiashi menarik kerah Shinichi.

Shiho melangkah maju dan menepis tangan sang polisi.

"Dia Kudo Shinichi. Detektif." Shiho lalu memperkenalkan kekasihnya, membuat berpasang-pasang mata terbelalak dan mulut-mulut membungkam rapat. Hiashi dibuat tak berkutik begitupun Miura. Ashido membuka dan menutup mulut, seakan dia masih belum bisa memproses otaknya dan mencerna bahwa orang yang dia interogasi sore tadi dan dicurigai sebagai tersangka mala mini justru adalah sosok yang sangat dia kagumi. Apakah ini karena kesan yang Shinichi dan Shiho pancarkan sangat berbeda dari yang ada di televisi? Mereka sangat terlihat normal di sini.

Seperti kasus yang keduanya selesaikan, selalu ada tangisan dan pengakuan dari tersangka. Selalu ada nasehat yang Shinichi dan Shiho berikan kepadanya. Sang pelaku digiring ke mobil kepolisian oleh Hiashi dan Miura, sedangkan Ashido masih berdiri di ruangan, masih menatap tak percaya dua sosok di depannya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan siapa kalian?"

"Karena kau tidak bertanya. Sederhana, bukan?" Shiho menyeringai puas.

Malam itu, kasus tersebut menjadi salah sedikit kasus yang tidak tertangkap kamera dan publik tetap tidak tahu betapa berbedanya Shinichi dan Shiho yang mereka ketahui melalui media massa dan realita sesungguhnya. Meski hubungan mereka terekspos beberapa orang di lokasi, tak ada satu pun yang berani membeberkannya ke media sosial. Para saksi dan polisi menyimpan kenangan malam ini cukup dalam ingatan mereka. Bagi Shinichi dan Shiho, liburan mereka tak akan pernah jauh dari kasus. Oleh karena itu, mereka tetap memutuskan tinggal di sana selama beberapa hari, dengan perasaan waspada jikalau kasus lain muncul. Setiap hari itu pula, Ashido mengunjungi penginapan keduanya dan menghancurkan setiap momen romantis Shinichi dan Shiho.

 _ **Fin**_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 **(Grey Cho, 2018)**


End file.
